


Physical Humor (And Time Spent Alone)

by Eumelia



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eumelia/pseuds/Eumelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve’s head is on the other pillow, mouth slightly slack in sleep, forehead smooth, and his bare back and shoulders are loose, without the weight of the world he schleps around on a regular basis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physical Humor (And Time Spent Alone)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of transformative fiction, created for fun and pleasure. No copyright infringement is intended. Title from the Alanis Morissette song “Knees of My Bees”.
> 
> A great many thanks to [verasteine](http://verasteine.livejournal.com/) for giving me permission to make little snippets of conversation into a full fledged fic and for hammering out the kinks (the other kind of kinks). And a thank you to [ellie_pierson](http://ellie-pierson.livejournal.com/), for the fresh pair of eyes.
> 
> This was written for the “Sealed With a Kiss” square for my [h50bingo](http://h50bingo.livejournal.com/) card.
> 
> Originally posted to my [DW](http://eumelia.dreamwidth.org/547047.html) and [LJ](http://eumelia.livejournal.com/575110.html) on March 1st, 2012.

When Danny wakes up, he feels the tickle of a soft breeze brush across his nose and mouth. Awareness washes over him slowly; he cracks one eye open and the hazy light of morning doesn’t hit him as hard as it usually does. 

Steve’s head is on the other pillow, mouth slightly slack in sleep, forehead smooth, and his bare back and shoulders are loose, without the weight of the world he schleps around on a regular basis.

Danny swallows the lump in his throat; a tight ache spreads in his chest. He recognizes that ache; it’s been his companion during his marriage, fatherhood and since his partnership has grown exponentially.

Steve is beautiful and Danny fingers itch; he traces the shape of Steve’s face. His fingertips map the sharp slant of Steve’s cheek, covered in the dark stubble that grew overnight, his thumb strokes the angle of Steve’s nose, from bridge to tip. He’s overwhelmed that he can do this; just because he wants to, because Steve allows him the privilege. He cups the edge of Steve’s chin and pulls slightly with his thumb at Steve’s bottom lip.

Danny knows Steve is awake; Steve takes Danny’s thumb into his mouth. 

Danny’s dick throbs sympathetically as Steve nibbles at the digit and then sucks on it wetly.

Steve grins around the pad of Danny’s thumb, still caught between his teeth, pushes himself up and shoves Danny onto his back. Danny’s breath catches as Steve looms over him, his eyes lustrous and dark in the early morning, the eyelashes shadowing the light of excitement in them.

Danny’s skin is too tight for his body. “Shit. You’re an animal,” Danny says and his voice is thick as he holds back a moan.

When Steve lays himself flush against Danny, chest to chest, their groins slightly misaligned, he bites his lip at the feel of soft hairs on Steve’s stomach brush against the head of his cock. He whimpers, the small sound loud in the cocoon of heat they’re creating between them and Danny’s flesh is oversensitized and Steve stands out in sharp relief as he loses focus on everything else. 

Steve smiles lopsidedly and shuffles down Danny’s body, and Danny shivers at the friction. He lays his hand on the back of Steve’s neck and grasps at the short hair there as his dick twitches.

“Fuck,” Danny gasps out, and Steve moves again, his legs tangling between Danny’s and keeps him pinned him to the mattress. Steve moves Danny’s arm with his head, his nose brushing the skin, and nuzzles his way under it. Danny blinks at the unexpected shift in position, and he watches as Steve closes his eyes and brushes his nose at Danny’s soft hair. Steve groans as he licks at the skin hiding there and the sound vibrates through the skin. Danny’s whole body twitches at the wetness and he does his best to stay still, swallowing the laughs that want to escape, because Steve looks ecstatic, lost in a sensation Danny knows he’s the cause of and fuck if that doesn’t get Danny rock hard. Steve’s other hand absently rubs at the nipple hiding among the fur on Danny’s chest.

Danny’s mouth drops open, his breathing fast and his heartbeat speeds up. His hand finds its way to Steve’s shoulder and Steve is still nuzzling and licking at a place that is fast becoming another erogenous zone, keeping his other arm out of the way, keeping him intent on the soft flesh his face is buried in. 

Not to be outdone, Danny slides his foot along Steve’s calf all the way to the back of the knee, the motion thrusting Danny’s hips against Steve’s torso. He groans, lowers his arm and strokes the back of Steve’s head. Steve rears and gives him a pissy look.

“Oh, I’m sorry; did I interrupt your date with my arm pit?” Danny snarks as he puts his arms around Steve’s neck.

“Yeah, you kinda did.” But he moves and rearranges their limbs and again they’re flush, their hips grinding against each other. Danny’s whole body shudders as Steve’s big hand wraps around both their dicks. 

Danny glances down and exhales, “Sweet Jesus.” They’re grinding against each other and their bushes tangle, dark and pale, and he doesn’t know why but it gets him leaking, every time.

“You okay there, Danny?” Steve sounds strangled himself. He’s holding himself up with a strained and taut arm, and small noises find their way out of Danny’s throat as Steve hand moves and their dicks rub against each other, Danny’s pre-come easing the way considerably.

“Fine, fine,” he says and groans, clutching at Steve’s shoulders as his hips move. Steve meets him with every thrust, his breath ghosting over Danny’s face. A flush covers Steve’s face, neck and chest and the sounds he makes are inhuman, his arm moving fast and Danny’s skin feels hot and tingly. He squeezes his eyes shut.

“Fuck. Fuck. How do you do this? Huh? How? Shit!” Danny’s balls feel tight and he wraps his legs around Steve’s hips, they both groan when Steve lets go of their cocks and kisses Danny, licking the roof of his mouth.

The kiss seals the deal and Steve is lucky Danny doesn’t bite his tongue off. Steve leans on his elbows, his hips digging into Danny’s and Danny’s swallows the groans that Steve emits as his hips stutter along with Danny’s. Danny’s thighs tighten around Steve and his back arcs as his orgasm hits him like a ton of bricks.

When the high recedes, they’re still kissing and stuck together. Glued at the mouth and still thrusting gently against each other, their skin sticky and the friction delicious.

Steve pulls back slightly with a lick to Danny’s upper lip. Danny opens his eyes when he feels Steve pet his hair. Steve smiles goofily at Danny and put his hand on Danny’s chest, making a resting place to keep his chin from digging into Danny’s sternum.

“You have the best bed head,” Steve says.

Danny rolls his eyes. “Shut up.”

_\- The End_


End file.
